starsplanetsandgalaxiesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of largest planets in the Solar System
Here is a list I made which shows the largest planets in the Solar System from gas giants to dwarf planets. I also wrote things about them. *Jupiter - 142,984 km - Jupiter is a large planet, made of liquid hydrogen and helium. The liquid surface is created by incredibly high pressures inside the planet. Jupiter is home to prominent cloud bands, the Great Red Spot and Oval BA, two long-lasting, hurricane-like superstorms with winds approaching 670 km/h. The Jovian interior is extremely hot, with temperatures reaching 40,000 K. *Saturn - 120,536 km - Saturn is the second largest, and possibly the most beautiful planet in the Solar System, because of its very prominent rings which catch the eye of every astronomer. It is considered a smaller version of Jupiter, due to its cloud bands, cyclonic and anti-cyclonic storms and extremely high winds, which can reach 1,800 km/h. Saturn's atmosphere is a bit more complex than Jupiter's. The planet is also made of liquid hydrogen and helium. Saturn's interior has a temperature of 12,000 K. *Uranus - 51,118 km - Uranus is a strange planet because of an unique axial tilt of nearly 98°. It has a different internal composition than Jupiter and Saturn, placing it in the ice giant category. Ice giants are like smaller versions of the gas giants, with liquid surfaces, but frozen mantles and semi-molten cores. Uranus' complicated axial tilt causes a pale atmosphere, which changes from time to time. Like in 1997, when the Uranian winter had gone, astronomers were deceived by the prominent cloud bands and bright, hurricane like spots. The atmosphere of Uranus is extremely cold, with temperatures plunging to around 49 K, but the interior is hot, with temperatures of around 5,000 K. *Neptune - 49,528 km - Another ice giant, Neptune is made of liquid hydrogen gas, surrounding a frosty mantle and a hot core, with a temperature of nearly 5,500 K. Neptune was thought to be too far from the Sun to power any severe weather systems, but luckily, astronomers found lots, compared to Uranus. *Earth - 12,756 km - Earth is the third planet from the Sun and our home planet in the Solar System. Earth has a rocky surface with mild temperatures of 15°C, a deep and mobile mantle and a very hot core, with temperatures as high as 8,000 K, which cause a strong magnetic field. The thick atmosphere which surrounds the planet is special, due to its supply of oxygen. The oxygen gas is very important to humanity. Also Earth is home to oceans, fish, animals and the third largest mountains *Venus - 12,104 km - Venus is a rocky, but dry and extremely hot planet, with temperatures reaching 900 K. Its thick carbon-dioxide atmosphere destroys spacecraft trying to land on the rocky, volcanic surface of the planet. Venus is also a bit smallr than Earth. *Mars - 6,787 km - Mars is over two times smaller than Earth. It has a thin carbon dioxide *Mercury - 4,879 km *Eris - 2,300-400 km *Pluto - 2,360 km *Sedna - 1,500 km Category:Solar System Category:Planets Category:Diameter of planets Category:Gas giants Category:Terrestrial Planets Category:Dwarf planets